


Seeking Comfort

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, this is just a bunch of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: The losing streak is at 10 games and Claude gets the guys together to snuggle and make them feel better. Team bonding, if you will.





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, yes, I know the Flyers broke the skid already, but I’m a slow writer. I don’t care that it’s done and over, I wanted some cuddling Flyers, dammit. Also I completely said “fuck the schedule” so this is happening at Simmer’s house the day following the 10th loss, because I saw that couch in the Thanksgiving picture, I made the assumption it might have been his house, and went, “yes, this is perfect.”

This wasn’t what he expected playing in the NHL to be like. Sure, Nolan knew that losing streaks could happen—they happened when he played with Brandon, this was a normal occurrence—but to be in the middle of one this long after being the number two pick overall felt like a little bit of a slight against him. Like maybe they thought he wasn’t contributing enough here.

Ten games. They’d lost ten games straight and they needed to turn it around somehow. The problem was that none of them really knew how and the calls coach was making didn’t always make sense to them. Nolan knew he wasn’t about to say anything regarding it, however. He was new to the team and he wasn’t having a breakout rookie season, so his voice didn’t need to be strong in this regard. This was something the captain needed to take care of.

Claude had texted them all the night before, telling them that that there was going to be a team meeting at Simmer’s the next day. It was the usual place for them to meet up, since Claude’s apartment, while not small, wasn’t entirely comfy when the whole team was present. The message was simple and everyone received the same thing.

_Meeting at Simmers. 2 p.m. Wear your team hoodies._

Shit. It was only December and Nolan already knew that the hoodies were only a command when there was going to be some team building madness about to happen. The last time they had to do this, they played a bunch of nonsense games, and he hoped to god this wasn’t going to be more of the same.

He griped a little about it in the car on the way over the next day—he’d bummed a ride with Ivan and TK, so at least he wasn’t ranting to himself. By the time they rolled up to the house, he’d mostly worn himself out and was resigned to whatever they were about to endure. There were already some of the other guys’ cars parked on the street and the backs of Jordan and Val were approaching the front door as they pulled up.

Simmer wasn’t even the one to answer the door to his own house, leaving that job to Claude, who ushered all of them in and pointed first to the kitchen and then directed them to head downstairs after grabbing a water bottle. Hydration was one of the things that Claude was never easy-going about.

Most everyone was present, some of them standing and chatting, the majority of them seated on the couch. There was a little space left toward one end, meaning that Nolan and Ivan claimed it, having to sit closer together but more than willing to share the space. TK sat in front of them on the floor.

Sean, always late, was the last one to roll in, followed downstairs by Simmer and Claude. They both looked a little worn out, but then again, so did everyone. Whatever Claude had to say about their losing skid, he hoped they weren’t about to get tortured too bad.

Claude’s smile was soft. “No lecturing today, you can relax.” The tension breaking in the room was tangible as everyone settled. “This has been hard for all of us. We all can feel it in the locker room afterwards. So, today we’re gonna relax. Take a breather, eh? We got movies and Simmer is gonna grab a bunch of blankets and maybe the air mattress?” He directed the last part to Wayne who nodded and headed off to start collecting things.

“Those of you who’ve gone through a season with me or in Lehigh, you know the drill. Get comfy, help each other. It’s the only way we’re gonna get through this.” This was new to Nolan, so he would have to pick up on what the “drill” was from his teammates. But if it meant hanging out with the guys and watching a couple movies, that sounded like a pretty good afternoon to him.

The movie choices were a bunch of sports films that they’d all already seen but were rewatch worthy. Remember the Titans was selected and placed in the DVD player. With Jake helping, it didn’t take long for Simmer to get everything piled into the middle of the floor. The air mattress took a few minutes to blow up, but as soon as it was, Claude flopped onto it, pulling a fuzzy black blanket up with him. 

He reached back to tap Shayne’s ankle who was still sitting on the couch, but he got down to join Claude. The way he curled up against his side was completely familiar and comfortable, tucking his face against Claude’s neck and throwing an arm over his waist. Simmer shut the lights off and took his place on the couch with Sean and an old blue blanket.

Nolan stiffened a little beside Ivan, turning to look at him. “Is this-”

“Just cuddling. A couple of the guys might kiss, but this isn't anything…” Ivan trailed off, but Nolan knew what he was saying. This wasn't about being sexual. Just comfort. The idea didn't sound so bad right now with the nagging sense of failure that was still creeping around in Nolan’s gut.

He shifted, still feeling stiff. “This feels… weird.”

“Don’t overthink.” Ivan relaxed into the couch, spreading his legs to make himself a little more comfortable and allowing TK to relax his head against his thigh. “Come here?”

Nolan shifted closer but was still hesitant when he leaned into Ivan’s side. The weight of an arm over his shoulder was undeniably easing him into it.

Gently headbutting his temple, Ivan whispered, “Focus on the movie. Not on me. Not on the rest of the team. Just relax and tell me if you need a little space.”

It took a while, but he was able to settle more of his weight against his friend until he was entirely pressed into Ivan’s side. There was a moment where he turned his face into Ivan’s neck, nudging his nose against his skin and wait that was very close to nuzzling, he probably shouldn’t be doing that. Ivan’s response was to let his arm drop lower on Nolan’s back, resting his hand against his waist.

“That’s ok. You can, ah… you can do what feels right.”

He leaned in to whisper, “But what about the other—oh.” Taking a look at his teammates told him that maybe a little bit of nuzzling would be ok, even with the others in the room. No one was paying attention to him and Ivan, absorbed in whoever was around them. 

Jake had arranged himself so that he had his head on Gudas’s lap and most of Weal’s bulk laying against his chest. Gudas was petting his hands through Jake’s hair while Jake gently rubbed the back of Jordan’s neck, both of them with their eyes closed. Shayne was still cuddled up very close to Claude, and the flicker of the TV screen showed him pressing the slightest sleepy kisses to Claude’s neck. Every group or pair was touching and… maybe Nolan needed to loosen up a little.

The need to be close took over and he pressed his face back into the crook of Ivan’s shoulder, feeling his arm tighten around Nolan in response. “That’s good,” he felt more than heard Ivan murmur. He lulled off for most of the movie like that, tucked safely away from the rough patch they were all having to endure, listening to the voices from the movie without really keeping track of anything. There were times where he could feel someone rubbing his legs and whether it was TK on the floor in front of him or Neuvy who was on his other side when they sat down, it didn’t really matter. The smell of Ivan made him calm and receptive to the touch and it honestly felt good.

He hadn’t been keeping track of time, but when Ivan started to shift next to him, Nolan realized that one movie was over and some of them were quietly discussing what to put on next. It didn’t matter to him as long as they got to stay in this space for a while longer. He wasn’t ready to give it up yet.

Ivan pulled back and panic sparked in Nolan’s chest that maybe _Ivan_ needed this to be over already but he gently took Nolan’s face in his hands, petting his cheeks as he cradled him. His words were soft and meant only for Nolan. “Would you like to cuddle with someone else, too? If you just want to stay with me, that’s ok, but.” The shift in Ivan’s gaze drew his attention to the center of the room where Claude sat alone on the air mattress, which now looked much too big with it only occupied by one person. Shayne had been so comfortable with him last he checked, but he was curled up in Hagg’s lap now, kissing him while Robert rubbed his back.

Did… did the way Claude was looking at them mean he wanted him? Or did he want Provy? He’d never had the captain’s affection before but he thought maybe he wanted it. Nolan was nervous about it, though. The words weren’t necessarily coming to him to express his thoughts but he looked back at Ivan who seemed to get it.

“It’s ok, Nol. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But Claude likes to take some time with different people if they need it.”

He looked from the soft smile from Claude and back to Ivan. He did want this. Earning some closeness from the captain was important to him. “I… um…”

“Go ahead. He’ll take care of you.”

Nolan slipped off the couch, but caught Ivan’s hand in his, tugging him to come, too. With a quick look to Claude and a nod of agreement, Ivan gently untangled TK from his legs, whispering to him to go snuggle up next to Neuvy and Elliott. He kissed TK’s forehead, who smiled and moved up onto the couch in the place they had just vacated.

The mattress squeaked and creaked when Nolan kneed up onto it, settling himself next to where Claude had stretched out again, closer to the edge this time so they could accommodate both of them. Nolan was looking over his shoulder to make sure Ivan was still coming with him, nervous about being this close to Claude for the first time. The pressure against his back once Ivan laid down and looped his arm over his waist was helping ease the small spike of anxiety.

It took a while for him to truly settle in against Claude, but when he did, Nolan snuggled just a little closer, face tucked away, gripping the bottom hem of his shirt. Part of him was using it to anchor himself from the floating feeling of being touched so carefully, but the other part of him was using it to keep Claude close.

“Anything you want is ok, Nolan,” Claude whispered, breath ghosting over his hair.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do until after it was already done, like he didn’t have a say in the matter and his body was responding for him. Nolan tilted his face up from where it was buried against Claude’s chest and it was a stutter of motion before their mouths were together. It was soft, the way he gently kissed Claude’s lower lip and the way Claude kissed him back. Fingertips brushed Nolan’s cheek and Ivan was nuzzling the nape of his neck and it all soothed him. 

It made him feel… loved? He knew the team cared about him, but feeling it was different from knowing. It was a heat where the fluttering nerves had been earlier, warming him as he kept kissing Claude, soft pecks, little licks into his mouth. It was too good and he didn’t know whether he’d be able to stop.

Ivan’s hands were roaming over his back, along his sides, gripping his hips. It was that touch that kept him balanced when Claude pulled away and chuckled. “You doing ok?”

“I…” He laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, good.”

Claude tucked him in tight again, this time reaching over him to touch Ivan, too. “Good. Stay here for a while longer—both of you.”

Nolan kissed Claude’s neck and closed his eyes, letting the comfort and closeness lull him until he was fully relaxed between his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
